


Happier

by aparentlyimnotagallagher



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: 4 years after 5x12, Exs can be friends, Fluff, Heatbrake, M/M, Promotion, Sad, editor, friends - Freeform, fuck buddies, saying goodbye
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-05-12
Packaged: 2018-10-30 00:10:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10864995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aparentlyimnotagallagher/pseuds/aparentlyimnotagallagher
Summary: *requests* an and Mickey remain good friends after the brake up in season 5. They also occasionally fuck... ok so they are both in love but won't admit they want more...Ian gets a promotion and is to move away from mickey#two requests in one fic#





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Two chapters... maybe more if I have a hard time finishing it

Ian ran into the office gasping. He just ran up 10 flights of stairs and his legs were like jelly. Alexis skipped up to him and hugged him handing him a cup of coffee. 

"Charlene wants to see you" she said. He got his breath back and nodded. 

"What about" he said walking down the corridor. 

"Mr. Gallagher your brothers on line 4" the secretary said. Ian turned. 

"What one" Ian asked cutting Alexis of. 

"Philip" she replied. Ian huffed. 

"Tell him I'll call him back in ten" Ian said picking up his mail as Alexis spoke. 

"She wants a title for that piece your working on before next week." She said. Ian told a sip of his coffee and nodded. 

"Ok well I'll go see her now. Can you go see if Findlay had finished his advert page please. I need to start getting this together." Ian said. Alexis nodded and skipped off. 

Alot had changed in the past 4 years. For one Ian was an editor and writer for 'real life' magazine. He got the job about 3 years ago after a piece of his manic writing was posted online and they saw it. They asked him to come in for an Interview and they hired him almost right away. 

Ian has been on a slippery slope over the last 4 years. Between being diagnosed with bipolar disorder and braking up with Mickey all the way to his depression phase he went through last year and ended up writing a suicide letter that Lip found right in the nick of time.

Ian and Lip have become more like brothers than ever and Ian and Carl are very close too but as usual Ian and Debbie are closest. Probably because Debbie doesn't try and set Ian up with all her gay friends and workmates. Ian walked into his office smiling as he sat down and phones Lip back outing it on loud speaker. 

'Baby bro, do me a favour and tell me what was wrong with Fergie? He's funny and he smiled alot. I'm straight and even I think He's hot' Lip said down the phone. 

"Well for starters he ordered a salad when I took him out. Fuck that shit, what is he a Barbie doll. Also he was so vain man. All he spoke about was himself. And last of all, he's a top! I am a top so no thanks" Ian shot out. He listened to his brother laugh at his lame excuses. 

'He was hot but' Lip said. Ian huffed. 

"Im up to my ears in work! I have so much going on right now I don't have time for a relationship" Ian said. "But feel free too keep flinging me quick fucks" 

'Thats gross. These are my friends and if appreciate it if you would stop hurting there feelings' Lip laughed. 

"Whatever. Listen I got to go i have a meeting in 10 but listen are you coming with me Wednesday." Ian asked. 

'I can't im out on a work trip but I already asked Debbie so she's going to go with you. Don't worry about it E. You're doing good' Lip ashured. 

"Kay. See ya" Ian said. Hanging up. 

He sat back and smiled but that nervous nagging was still there. Ian had a routine. He would go to the doctors with one of his siblings. Puck up his prescription and then go out and meat Mandy and Mickey for lunch. 

Thats the grate thing about Wednesdays. He gets to see Mickey. They broke up sure but they remained friend's. Mickey was more than willing to stay in Ian's life and that made him feel better. Sure over the years they have hooked up a few times ( or almost every Wednesday) but that didn't mean they were still in love. Yes. They loved eachother but not in love. 

....

Ian walked to His mearing and smiled at the family he has acquired at work. "Ok people let's get the show on the road. Manny what are you working on?" Ian asked. 

"A piece called all is fair in love and war. I gave you the notes last week" Manny said. Ian checked and smiled back. 

"Sounds good, I like it. Just be careful about your contacts, I don't want to be arguing with vouge again this month. Rita what you got" 

"How to be comfortable in you own skin. Sent you it already" she said. Ian pulled out his iPad and opened up said email. And nodded. "I'll have it sent back to you by tonight" Ian said. 

"Are you still running that piece on mental health?" Ben asked. Ian looked up. 

"Um...yeah but it's with a twist." Ian smiled. 

"Will we get to read this one before it goes out or do we have to wait" Jake asked. Ian laughed.

"Yeah I'll let you guys read it." Ian laughed. 

"I think that it will be educational for everyone that reads it. Just knowing what goes on in your brain and shit it's just... it's amazing" Ben said clapping a hand on Ian's shoulder. 

Ben was hot. Ben was also gay and sure Ian has dipped a hand into that cookie jar more than a few times but it's just fuck buddie right. 

I mean it's not like Ian has never been in a relationship since Mickey because he has but they usually don't last very long. He dated a fireman names Caleb a few years ago and that lasted a few months before the fucker cheated. Then their was Trevor who was a nice guy and all but after about a year things just were not going anywhere. 

"Well I got to get to a launch meeting in an hour so does anyone need any help with this new pitch?" Ian asked. Ben but his hand up and wiggled an eyebrow. Ian smirked. 

"Ok then Ben let's go and wee how we can fix your problem and if the wrest of you hand you stuff in by Friday that be grate. I need this shit to get to Charlene ASAP" is said following Ben out the room.

@@@

Ian had just got home from the office. It was almost 8 and he was tired as hell. He cursed himself for telling everyone to have their pieces in for Friday. Monday would have been better but they hit the stores on Wednesday. 

Ha had just gotten out the shower when he heard the door open and people hushing each other. He sighed, he knew not to panic. Today was his 24th birthday. He cursed himself for not locking the apartment door. He played it off for a while. Sang a few songs and then was about to get dressed but decided this would be so much more funnier if he went with a towel. 

He unlocked the door and left the hall only for all his friends and family to shout SURPRISE. Ian faked it for his life and screamed alittle dropping the towel and leaving everyone to mumble and shout at him. He laughed and grabbed the towel and left the room. 

"Your an asshole Ian Gallagher" Lip shouted at him as he laughed all the way into his room. 

When he came out he was greated by Debbie and Mandy cuddling him and wishing him happy birthday. He smiled and playfully shoved Mandy. 

"Happy birthday asshole. That was a dick move" Lip said handing Ian a sprite. Ian looked at him and waited 3 seconds before laughing all over his brother. 

"Your a dork" Ian laughed. Fiona and Liam came up next with smiles and hugs.

....

As the night went on Ian spent more time mingling with everyone. He sat on his couch in a conversation about work with Lily and Ben when he saw Mickey walk in with some guy. He was shocked to be honest that he was holding this guys hand. He had never been into that kind of Stuff. 

He smiled as Mickey approached him dismantling the man's hand from his to engulf Ian in a death hug. "Happy birthday little guy" Mickey said. Ian playfully pushed him away. 

"Im taller than you and you are only 25 so your points invalid asshole" Ian said laughing. Mickey smiled and turned to...

"Ian this is Vance" Mickey said. He walked over and shook vances hand. He was around Ian's night and had dark hair, he didn't look built it anything but was sporting a ghetto tattoo on his neck. 

"Nice to finally meet you Ian" he said. Ian nodded and smiled like he didn't feel awkward. 

"You too." Ian said. Silence kicked in and Ian was beginning to sweat. 

"So how do you know mickey?" Ian asked. Vance looked at mixkey who just nodded. 

"We meet at a night club a few months ago. He was dancing his ass of and man... just couldn't let him go with...ow. shit sorry" he said looking at mickeys glare. 

"Mickey...dancing" Ian said then burst into laughter. Mickey smacked him too.

"That's so funny. MANDY" Ian said shouting his best friend over. 

"Mickey you came, oh hay..." Mandy said waiting for Mickey to introduce him. 

"Vance" he said extending a hand to Mandy. Mandy smiled and shook his hand. 

"They meet while mickey was dancing" Ian chimed in. It took two seconds for Ian to finnish before Ian and Mandy were in fire of laughter. 

"Mickey dancing... since when" Mandy said. Mickey huffed and walked away with both middle fingers in the air as the two broke down.

....

Ian watched Mickey and Vance together. They did cute things like hold hands and exchange light kisses. But Ian was pissed off. Not because Mickey had possible moved on but Vance said a few months ago and Ian and Mickey have hooked up a lot in the past few months. So maybe it was an open relationship... Ian wasn't sure. 

"Hay birthday boy. Want a beer?" Ben asked handing him one Ian nodded and took a drink. A few beers wouldn't hurt. It was his birthday after all. 

"Having a good time?" Ian asked, Ben nodded and smiled. Ben was nice, He was sweet and kind and he was a friend. He didn't push Ian for an unwanted relationship. 

"That your ex?" Ben asked. Ian turned and frowned. "That guy your watching that's Mickey right" he said. Ian nodded. 

"Yeah that's Mick." Ian said with a smile. 

"He's hot, but looks like he's getting close with that guy, I'd put a stop to that" Ben said. Ian laughed silently. 

"That's his partner" Ian said taking a down of his beer. Ben nodded. 

"Shame, guy looks like he has a tiny dick" Ben said causing Ian to cough up half his beer laughing. 

"Think so" Ian asked. Ben scoffed. 

"Everything's small compared with you" Ben said. Ian laughed again. Then looked to Ben who was smiling mischievously. Ian raised an eyebrow and Ben nodded. 

"Fuck it" Ian laughed and dragged Ben towards his bedroom. 

@@@ 

It was a few days later when Mickey called Ian. 

"Hay, I bought take out and beers... I'm on my way" Mickey said. Ian wasn't surprised, it was Wednesday and they usually hung out on a Wednesday because they both had thursday off. Ian had been at the doctors today and she said everything was good. 

"Cool man. Listen can you pick up a movie or something, we've seen all mines" is said. Mickey laughed down the phone. 

"Sure man, whatever." Mickey said before he hung up. 

....

Mickey arrived at the apartment minuets later. Ian Ian smiled as he opened the door and let Mickey in. Is was in just sweats since he was just chilling on the couch. 

"Man I need to get that fucking car fixed. Taking the El all the way to the fucking north side is a pain in the ass." Mickey said. Pulling plates from the cupboard. 

Ian opened two beers and handed one to Mickey. "Your a fucking mechanic and you can't fix your own car?" Ian asked. Mickey snorted. 

"I Can fix like 10 cars a day. I don't want to to home and have to fix more fucking cars asswipe." Mickey said plating up the dinner. 

"So... Vance was nice." Ian said. Mickey stopped and looked up. Ian stood with a mischievous smile. 

"Vance is nice, you know he isn't perfect but who is these days." Mickey said handing Ian a plate of Chinese food. 

"How long have you been together?" Ian asked walking into the living room. 

Mickey Srugged. "Few months but we ain't exclusive or nothing. We're just like friends with benefits but I think it could become more" Mickey said. 

If one thing changed about Mickey in the last four years it was that he had truely embraced his sexuality. He and Ian didn't have a problem with that. They both moved on but something changed in Ian when he saw Mickey with Vance. 

"What about you and Ben, you two exclusive yet?" Mickey asked eating some noodles Ian shook his head. 

"Nah. We don't have the time for a relationship Mick. I just, I don't want to be with Ben like that" he said sipping his beer and putting the DVD In.

"No time my ass. Your just too scared of commitment dick face." Mickey said pushing him playfully. 

"FUCK YOU. Mr im-in-am-open-relationship" Ian Laughed and pushed him back. 

"Hay. Why stick to one dick when you can have one dick and side dicks." Mickey laughed. 

"Well dont come crawling to me when you get an STD and your dick falls off you slut" Ian said seriously. He was pissed off with Mickey. Since when was he some hood slut.

"Your my side dick asshole" Mickey pushed. Ian scoffed. 

"Like fuck I am. I'm no mans side piece." Ian said. Mickey frowned at Ian, Ian just drank the rest of his beer quietly. 

....

 

After the last movie it was late and Ian looked over to see Mickey sleeping and he smiled. He stretched and stood up. "Mickey you coming to bed?" He asked. Mickey woke up and nodded. Ian guided him and he tripped up twice. 

Ian and Mickey both got into bed and Ian shut his eyes trying to get to sleep. But he heard Mickey mumbling and leaned in. Mickey was talking apparently. It was hard to tell through the yawns

"Your -yawn- not just -yawn- a side piece Ian. -yawn- love you." Mickey said. Ian's hear raced and he smiled. He turned around only to have Mickey spoon him and Ian just accepted it. 

He missed Mickey. Sure they were best friends but Ian would always love Mickey. He could never imagine not seeing Mickey. It was part of his rutine. Mickey was apart of his life. Sure Ian thinks hat now they have matured a relationship would be good for them but they could never be together like they were all those years ago. 

@@@

Ian got to work early and set up. It had been a week and he was half way done with his piece on mental health. He had another meating with his team today. 

First he had to phone Charleen who was in Paris for fashion week. Ian was in charge of editing everything from his team of 6 people and also writing his own piece. 

His team included the agony aunt- Manny  
The How to girl- Rita  
The political piece- Jake   
The sports guy- Ben  
The music piece- Sandy   
The movie piece- Kaylum   
And he was the life piece. 

Their were 4 editors in the magazine and every one had 6 writers. They all covers diffrent areas but Ian had the beat parts inthe magazine, he also has 3 of the 6, 2 page spreads. It was a lot of work but Ian was committed and he would be fucked if he gave up. 

He had won 3 editing awards and had also edited a few books for some of New York's best sellers. He was truely moving up and out with his career. 

He was just about to leave when Joanna came in with his mail. "Ian your mail from the Washington post came" she said handing Ian the letter. Ian heart raced. 

"The letter... their reply" ian asked. Joanna smiled and went to walk away. "Wait. Can you read it to me?" Ian said. Joanna hesitated but eventually went and took the letter back. 

"You sure" she asked. Ian nodded and Joanna smiled and then opened it. She spend a minute reading and then frowned. 

Ian was disappointedsure but he was also happy. He wasn't even sure if he wanted the no. It was so far away and he would have to leave everything behind. 

"Its ok Joanna. I wasn't going to take it anyway." Ian said. Joanna looked at him confuses and then laughed once. 

"Ian you got it. I was just thinking im going to miss you skinny white was around 'er" she said. Ian smiled. 

"I got it? They accepted me?" Ian asked Joanna smiled and nodded. 

"Way to go white boy. You gon go live all up in the white house with trump and shit" she said. Ian shook his head. 

"Doubt I'll meet trump but deym. I wasn't expecting that, can you just... not tell anyone just now. I want todec8de this on my own k"Ian said. Joanna nodded. 

"Sure thang sweet tang" she laughed and hugged him before leaving. 

Ian sat back in his desk reading over his piece. He had 4 weeks to reply. He didn't tell anyone that he was even applying. He smiled and called Mandy. She was the only one who knew. 

"Hay sugar" Mandy answered. 

"I got the job" Ian replied right away. A silent pause filled the room then a scream of joy did. 

"Holy fucking shit Ian. That's the most read magazine in America. Holy shit you will be famous" Mandy said. Then another pause. "Oh shit. Your moving away" she added. 

"I dont know I'm in taking it yet." Ian said. 

"Of course you are. Ian that's the worst mistake you will ever make if you don't take that job" she said Ian smiled. 

"Just wanted you to know but I have t decided when to tell everyone so no blabbing." Ian said sternly. Mandy laughed and sighed. 

"That's amazing Ian. I'm so happy for you, even if it means ill miss you, and you will be across the country." Mandy said Ian smiled. 

"Thanks Mands. Love you" Ian said. 

"Yeah love you too Washington" Mandy teased before they both ended the call. 

@@@

It had been a week since Ian had broken the news to everyone. He told Debbie and Fiona first and they were both really happy for him. They both hugged him tight and told him how proud of him the were. 

He told Carl when they went to lunch a few days ago, Carl was happy but sad that he was moving away. Ian promised him he would stay in touch. And Liam was still alittle confused about the whole situation. But he was happy none the less. 

Lip was furisous that Ian never told him at first and was even more furious he was taking the job. Saying how can he live so far away and be safe and asking what would happen if he broke down and him and Ian got into a huge fight but the end they both hugged it out and Lip admitted he was happy for him. 

He had told his work and accepted the job. Everyone was sad to see him go. He would be leaving in less than a week and it made him happy. Happy that he was finally moving on in his career and that he was going to be working for the best selling magazine in the USA. To say he was proud of himself would be an understatement. 

He only had Mickey left to tell and shit kind of went down hill when Mickey turned up at his door drunk saying how Vance had broken things of for some twink he meet at the club. 

Ian kept his mouth shut for the day and just consoled his friend, he hated seeing Mickey this way but he couldn't let that get to him. In 10 days Ian was moving to Washington and he would be dambed in anything got in his way. 

....

Mickey woke up the next day in Ian's bed . Ian's naked body next to his. He smiled. Then frowned. Over the years they had become friends again. But Mickey would be lying if he said he wouldn't want to wake up like this every day. With Ian next to him. 

A long line of failed relationships and fuck buddies proved he couldn't move on but he couldn't just blurt out that he still and always has loved ian. He missed ian. He missed how they used to be and the memories that were left with it. 

He smiled and leaned over. Wrapping a hand around Ian's waist and pulling him closer so Mickey was flush against Ian's back. Ian moaned in annoyance and pushed Mickey away. 

"The fucks wrong with you" Mickey asked into Ian's shoulder. Ian groaned and sat up, he knew last night was a mistake, He couldn't keep doing this with Mickey. He had to tell him. 

"I got to talk to you Mickey" Ian said quietly, Mickey crawled over to Ian quietly and tangled his arms arou d Ian's back. Ian looked behind him and smiled. It was a sad smile, an I'm sorry we can't do this smile. 

"What's wrong" Mickey whispered, leaning his chin on Ian shoulder. 

"What is this? What are we?" Ian asked. He knew for a while now that things were starting to get serious. Not relatio ship serious but sex was beiningg to feel like more than sex. Kissing was more than a simple task. Things were going in danger territory and Ian didn't want to lean Mickey on. 

"We're us. Ian and Mickey, why?" He replied seaming put on the spot. 

"I got a promotion" Ian said. Mickey smiled and hugged into Ian more. 

"I think maybe, we have become so in love with each other that being without the other was like having Jack D's and OJ. It's just weird. But somehow being friends became a way of surviving" Mickey whispered then leaned down and kissed Ian's soulder. 

"Did you ever want more?" Ian asked. He had to know if mickey was serious about that. He would never leave Mickey if there was a shot at always having him. 

"Doesn't everyone always want more Gallagher?" Mickey said. Ian nodded and leaned into Mickeys front. "What's with all the questions anyway" he asked slowly kissing up ians neck now. He huffed and pushed Mickey away slowly. 

"My promotion means I have to go work in DC for the Washington post, and I'm asking you. Please be honest with me Mickey. Do I have anything to stay for?" Ian asked. Mickey moved back a bit. 

"The fuck you mean by that huh?" Mickey asked seriously. Ian jumped slightly at the sound of his voice. 

"I'm asking you, could this be more than just sex Mickey." Ian said plainly. Mickey thumbed his bottom lip and got up putting on his boxers. Ian silently watched him get dressed. 

"That what you think this was for all these years... just sex. Well fuck you Ian, you think that I'm going to ask you to stay, like I'll chase after you like..." Mickey said angrily not noticing Ian walking up to him. 

"Some bitch" Ian finished for him. Mickey watched as Ian pushed him against the wall. "Mickey we've been here before remember... I'm asking you if you love me enough to ask me to stay." Ian shout whispered. Mickey stopped and looked at ian. 

"What so you can blame me for every single thing that goes wrong in your life. So you can hold it against me, this is on you Ian. I can't tell you how to live your life" Mickey said. Ian looked at him blankly. 

"I just thought maybe this was more for you than it was for me" Ian whispered. Mickey scoffed and put his shirt on. 

"Ian Gallagher I never stopped... don't think I ever will to be honest... loving you but all you wanted was a few fucks a week and now you have an opportunity to go work for the fucking Washington post and you want me to ask YOU to stay" Mickey shouted the last part. 

He was so angry. All he ever wanted from Ian was more. More than sex and kisses and cuddling and staying over one night a month. Now Ian wants to use Mickey to hold him back. No way. 

"You choose if you want this. Don't make me your fucking scapegoat." Mickey said before leaving. Ian didn't say anything he just sat there looking at the door. Jumping when the front door slammed shut. That's when he allowed himself to fall down and cry. 

How could he have been so blind? 

Has Mickey always loved him. After all these years. Has Ian really lost the one man that he thought would be by his side? What would Ian do now?


	2. Goodbye

Ian had tried to get a hold of Mickey all week. He phoned him and text but he just got radio silence. He tried going to his house but his brothers would just say he was busy or he wasn't In. He even went to mickeys garage and he couldn't even get him there. 

He told Mandy and she just said he would come around but Ian had to leave in two days and he was spending all his time getting this magazine printed. He had finally finished his mental health piece and that was one of the best pieces he had ever written. Everyone agreed with him. 

Ian was exited. He could move away and start all over again but he was also sad, he didn't know anyone bar Alexis who was his assistent and would be going with him. 

Ian was hoping that Mickey would come tonight for the party to say goodbye and to also his reveal of his last piece for real life. 

"Ian come on, get your head out the sand" Carl said. Ian shook his head as he sat across from his younger brother. 

"Sorry, just got alot on my mind is all." Ian admitted. 

"So... don't get mad but Iggy told me about you and Mickey." Carl said. If thay was a shocker and a half that Iggy and Carl were like dating now. Sure it was weird because the only reason Mickey and Ian found out was when they walked in with Iggy balls deep in Carl like a year ago. 

"Have you seen him?" Ian asked. Carl looked to the side and nodded. 

"He's real upset Ian, Iggy spent the whole night in Thursday cleaning up puke because Mickey tried to drown himself in tequila." Carl said. Ian breathed in and let out a shakey breath. 

"Carl I sware i did nothing wrong but tell him I loved him. Then he just, he just left" Ian said sadly.

"You asked him to ask you to stay ian... think if that was Mickey, and he was offered the best job money could pay. And think that it broke you that he had to leave, and then imagine he asked young ask him to stay. It took him every nerve in his body to not say yes" Carl explained. He hadn't thought of it like that. 

"I just, I don't know what to do man, I love him so much but I don't want to stay and give everything up for him to not want me back Carl. What if it was Ig's? Would you stay?" He questioned. 

"That's diffrent, me and Iggy... we... It's like Iggy and me are together and you and Mickey... your not. So of course if Iggy asked me to stay I would, but he's my partner. Mickey is your ex boyfriend who you can't get over. That's diffrent" Carl said. Ian sighed Carl was right. 

"What if I leave and I leave my one shot of happiness?" Ian asked. 

"What if you stay and throw away your one shot of success?" Carl shot back. 

"Supose. If ... if you see Mickey can you ask him to at least text me?" 

Carl nodded and gave his brother a hug before Iggy rotted his horn from outside the diner and Carl left. Ian watched as his brother hopped into Iggy's car and kissed his cheek. He watched the smile that went over Iggy's face and the love and adoration that Carl held in his. 

When did Carl fall in love? What was wrong with fucking Milkovich's and Gallgher's? That should have been Ian and Mickey. They should be happy but it was Ian that fucked that up. Maybe leaving would be the best thing, leaving Mickey behind might give them both a chance to move on. Have the closure they never had. 

@@@

Ian was just walking around the party accepting people's congratulations and everyone sensing love. Ian was happy to see everyone he loved in one room one last time before he left for DC. Except Mickey of course. 

"Ok everyone can I have your attention. I would just like to dead out a small passage of my last piece for real life before it comes out tomorrow. I called this piece 'time means nothing'. 

Maybe I was happier in the long run, maybe it would fix everything that my Bipolar took away from me. New plans to start a new life but that voice in my head always tells me I'm leaving something behind that I won't have in Washington. I'm not talking about family or friends. See maybe the 9 years we have known each other means nothing if I drop it all and leave on Sunday but maybe. Maybe I will do us both a favour and give us a chance to explore whats out there for us. 

Bipolar doesn't define me. I'm not crazy or sick. I'm just mental impaired. Sure I'm damaged but sometimes when that one person you thought you couldn't live without is neer you. You are not anything but the luckiest guy on earth. 

So when I leave on Sunday. And I leave my old life behind, I will start a new and hopefully I will go on a new adventure. One that will push my limits. Having no one to depend on if things get tough but I know, deep in my heart if I need anything I have the best family and friends I could ask for and they brake bones to make sure I'm happy." Ian finished and everyone cheered. He looked out to the group of friends and family and he sighed, the one person he needed to hear this wasn't here. 

"That was amazing bro. I'm do proud of you" Lip said hugging him. Beside him stood Angela who shyly smiled and waved. 

"I'm going to miss you so much muffin" Fiona said wiping tears. 

"Hay you guys can always come visit... just call ahead first." He joked and Debby pushed him slightly, playfully. 

"Your going to make us all so fucking proud Ian. Just remember to Skype me every fucking day..." Mandy said and crushed him in a hug. 

"I'll miss you too Mands, I'll fly you out as soon as I can I promise" Ian whispered into her hair. He heard a soft sob and had to wipe his own tears away. 

"Ok come on you guys don't make him all sad, we got to get him smashed in hopes he's too hungover to make the plane" Carl was playfully wispering. Iggy laughed behind him. 

"He isn't coming is he?" Ian asked Iggy who shook his head softly, Ian took a deep breath and nodded. 

"He's just mad is all, he'll come around" Mandy said holding Ian's hand. 

"Come on, lets go get smashed." Debbie said dragging him towards the drink table. 

....

As the night went on Ian couldn't help but keep his eye on the door wishing Mickey would walk through. But by midnight he accepted that he wasn't coming and he had fucked up so bad. 

He walked into the bathroom and locked the door. He didn't know what he was doing but he couldn't just leave without seeing Mickey again. He pulled out his phone and called the familiar number. When it rang out he left a voice mail. 

"Hay Mick. You didn't come so I guess I was stupid to think that you wouldn't be mad, I just want you you know I love you. I'm a little bit lost without you Mick. Just, please don't let me leave and have us on bad terms." 

Ian hung up and the anger filled him up. Anger at himself for trying to ask some one else to bail him out. He was so pissed. He let a few tears drop down his face as he sunk down the bathroom door. He hurried his face in his knees and cried. 

Why did he let Mickey walk out. He didn't get much chance to cry before his phone pinged. He picked up immediately, but he was left devastated when he saw that it was Lip asking where he was.

@@@

"I... just feel like such an idiot, stupid red headed fuck" Mickey hickuped out. 

"You said that Mickey. Just go see him" kev sighed out. 

"He... He said he loved me... but... He's leaving" Mickey sighed and then buried again. 

"Go home Mickey, or call him." Keg said. He was getting pissed that for the last 9 days Mickey came and drowned his sorrows all over his bar. 

"I'm... okay kev....kavin I'm going home..." He said standing up and heading to the door. 

"And Mickey, fucking call him before he leaves and your left drowning yourself in my bar" kev said. He nodded his head and walked out. 

@@@

When Ian got to the airport with Alexis he sighed and dropped his head. Alexis smiled and squeezed his hand. "New beginnings right" she said. He smiled and nodded. 

"Yeah, yeah lets go." He said heading to the security gates. He went and had a drink with Alexis before the plane. He felt lost. 

He couldn't believe Mickey didn't even text, he did get a few texts from Lily and Ben wishing him good luck. He smiled. He knew this was going to be good for him, a nice change of people. New city sky lines. Then his plane was announced. He and Alexis got up and started walking to the gates. 

Just as he was about to board he heard his name. He turned, his heart beating at 100 miles an hour. He saw Mickey running towards him. Alexis took his things and got on the plane. 

He ran to Mickey and pulled him into the tightest hug ever. "Fuck Mickey I'm so sorry." Ian said. Mickey sniffed and nodded. 

"I shouldn't have been mad" he replied. 

"No I shouldn't have put that on you. I'm sorry" he whispered. 

"I love you Ian, I do" he said. He held Ian as he did the same. 

"I love you too ok. But... I can't stay now. I have to go and give us space. And maybe in a few months or a year, if we haven't moved on we will know" Ian said. Mickey sniffed again and nodded. 

"I know. I'm going to fucking miss you asshole" he said smiling. Ian laughed and whiped the tears away from his face. 

"Hay, it's just a year right. If you don't like it then you can come home to me and I'll be waiting. Your going to smash this shit Ian." He cried. Ian wiped more tears as his plane was announced at. 

"Kiss me and then go. I can call you" Mickey said. Ian wasted no time in capturing mickeys lips in his. Kissing him with all the passion he could muster up. FUCK. This was going to be a hard year.   
He kissed Mickey a few more times before turning and walking away. 

Just as he boarded he heard Mickey shout 'I love you firecrotch' and he laughed all the way down the tube untill he was on the plane. 

Just before they took off his phone pinged. He checked it. It was Mickey tagging him in an Instagram post. 

"See you in a year you red headed fuck" it read. Ian smiled all the way to Washington.


End file.
